


In-Law Problems

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Trouble [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Humor, Romance, Season/Series 02, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy follow-up to part 1, "Boyfriend Trouble".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Law Problems

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning I used to hope that Peter would not cause any more trouble, so this was written that in mind. Although I never imagined that Scott and Allison wouldn't get back together or that Allison would die. Or that Erica and Boyd would die. The show really expanded and evolved since season 2. That's what's so great about Teen Wolf. Seriously, amazing journey.
> 
> The "cause my stock to plummet" line is from the movie _Clueless_. I always wonder how fans don't remember high school politics and don't understand that Stiles never got the girl (or guy) because he had made his love for Lydia publicly known and she, the most popular girl, ignored him. That's what caused almost every other girl to ignore Stiles too. Except for Stiles's female friend from season 1, Erica and Heather. But Heather knew Stiles the longest so she probably doesn't count.
> 
> Conrad Fenris is from the webseries, "Search for a Cure". I know this was the doctor's alias, but I've forgotten his real name. Anyway, I always thought that the webseries was set between season 2 and 3A. But maybe it was set between season 1 and 2, I'm really not sure.

Stiles and Scott were walking together in the Preserve. He was complaining loudly to Scott about Derek, especially how he ran the night before. Sure, his dad was totally over-reacting and maybe if he knew about werewolves he would be okay with Derek. Stiles was reasonably sure his dad wouldn't pull a "Chris Argent" on Derek. If Derek hadn't changed his mind after last night.

"I mean, I guess he's right and I could be with someone my own age. He even suggested Danny, of all people. But I pointed out that Danny had a record too." Stiles paused on top of a boulder and thought back to his dad's reaction, "He seemed to give up after that. Anyway, if Lydia's rejection hadn't caused my stock to plummet, things could have been different, but I went and fell in love with Derek Hale.

"Which leads me to your love life. Although that would have been a whole lot easier if you weren't a werewolf," Stiles said as they stopped near a river.

"Yeah," Scott shrugged. He was standing akimbo. "But Fenris said there wasn't a cure so I'm okay with that now."

Stiles kicked a stone and started complaining about hunters and Derek's psychotic zombie uncle. At least that made Scott laugh.

Then Scott turned to Stiles and his eyes widened. "Stiles? Stiles!"

"What?!"

Scott cringed and pointed behind Stiles.

Stiles exhaled and looked skyward. "Derek is standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes, Stiles, I am."

Stiles winced and chanced a look behind him. Derek was standing behind him with his hands in his jacket pockets. He didn't say anything else, simply raised his eyebrow.

Stiles grabbed Scott, "Dude, if he kills me, you have to avenge me!"

Scott patted his arm and said, "Sure, buddy."

Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles' elbow, making Stiles yell.

Derek ignored him and asked, "So?"

"So what?"

Derek roled his eyes, "What did your dad say?"

Stiles cringed and rubbed the back of his head, "Not much. He was surprised."

Derek's expression softened and he let go of Stiles. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I ran."

Stiles let out a snort. "It's fine. He and I needed to talk first anyway."

Derek nodded and came closer. He asked, "CanI?"

Stiles blinked and nodded quickly when he realised what Derek was asking, so Derek leaned forward and kissed him. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and deepened their kiss.

Scott cleared his throat, "So I'll be going."

Stiles looked back at his friend as Derek nodded.

Scott turned to go but stopped. "Wait, you're not going to kill him, are you?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "No, Scott, I'm not going to kill him. But I just might kill you if you don't leave now."

Stiles slapped his ass. "Hey, play nice."

Scott chuckled when Derek glared at Stiles and left. "See you later, Stiles."

"Yeah," Stiles waved. Stiles glanced at Derek. "So you heard?" When Derek nodded, Stiles apologised, "Sorry. I was just-- letting it out."

"It's fine."

"You're not mad at me?"

Derek smiled at him and ducked his head."You don't remember what you said?"

"Uh, I said a bunch of things that I'm really hoping you're going to forget soon."

Derek blushed. "You said-- you fell in love with me."

Stiles blushed too. "Um."

"I might feel the same way too."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. " _Might_?"

Derek stepped away and grinned back at him. "You'll have to stick around if you want to know for sure."

Stiles smiled. "I'm okay with that." Stiles caught up with Derek and started complaining about how derek's psychotic zombie uncle was going to be Stiles's in-law.

Derek smiled, "You're bringing Scott, the sheriff and Deaton, and your spark, so I'm not worried. Between the five of us, I'm sure we can persuade Peter to behave."

Stiles wrapped his arm loosely around Derek's waist. He smiled and they kissed. They start to walk together, with Derek's arm around Stiles' waist. It felt nice. But Stiles couldn't stay quiet for long.

"I swear if anyone complains to me about _their_ in-law problems, I'm going to demand they trade with Scott and me."

Derek grinned at him, "You do that."


End file.
